Elrond's Gift
by MistyC
Summary: A friend muses on Elrond's life. This is for the Middle Earth express prompt 56: Abandoned.


Summary: A friend muses on Elrond's life. This is for the Middle-earth express prompt # 56: Abandoned. 

Disclaimers: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters, or have any rights to them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Glorfindel stood in the shadows, watching those gathered in a courtyard of Minas Tirith. Aragorn and the twins were joking, teasing their father, who merely looked at them with a raised eyebrow, exactly the reaction they were trying to elicit. The laughter that reached Glorfindel's ears gladdened his heart. The sound of Frodo's laughter was rare, and greatly treasured by all that heard it. The golden elf knew that Elrond was gladly playing along with his children, trying to bring a bit of life and joy back to the hobbit who had been through such misery. A day in the sun with friends was the treatment Elrond had declared for Frodo, and Glorfindel was glad to see that his friend was right.

But then, Elrond had a gift for knowing what those around him were feeling, for knowing what it was they needed. Glorfindel shook his head as he thought about the amazing way that Elrond related to those around him. He truly cared for everyone he met, be they human, elf, dwarf or hobbit. It was his greatest desire to heal the hurts of everyone he came in contact with. Those qualities were rare in anyone, let alone one with Elrond's history.

A sober look came over the elf's face as he thought over Elrond's life. In his place, many would be bitter, and attempt to withdraw from those around them, but not Elrond. The elven lord had barely known his father, as Eärendil had spent so much of his sons' early years on the sea. Then, when Elrond and Elros were still children, Maedhros and Maglor and their men had attacked Sirion, searching out the Silmaril. Elwing had taken the jewel and leaped from a cliff to the waves below to keep it out of the hands of the sons of Fëanor. It was only due to the actions of Ulmo that she had not died among those waves, but rather took the form of a bird and escaped. That night was the last they ever saw their mother. In many ways, the children must have felt abandoned by their parents, that they had chosen duty over remaining with their children. As adults, Elrond and his brother could accept that their parents had sacrificed that which they loved most to save many more lives, but as children, it must have been very hard to understand.

After the loss of their parents, they were raised for a time by their captors, Maglor and Maedhros, and grew to love and respect Maglor, as he had come to love them. Their young lives had been torn apart by warfare and the slaying of elf by elf, all for a jewel, but they had grown to adulthood to become remarkable people, each in their own way. When they were given the choice to join the kindreds of men or elves after the War of Wrath, Elrond and Elros chose differently, leading to a pain that Elrond never truly recovered from. Elros had lived to the age of 500 as a king of men, longer than the life of any man before or since, but such a short time to an elf. Gil-Galad had once confided in Glorfindel that he had not been sure Elrond would survive the death of his twin. But, difficult as it had been, he had survived.

By the time Glorfindel returned from Valinor, re-imbodied, Elrond had already lost so many that he had loved. But whether he felt abandoned by them, Elrond never let it stop him from loving others. He had pledged his loyalty to the high king, Gil-Galad, and worked ceaselessly to aid him however he could. Gil-Galad had taken in the younger elf and treated him as a son, while Elrond felt for his king as he would a father. Elrond had become Gil-Galad's vice-regent, his herald, and a leader in his armies. He had received Vilya, the ring of Air from his king's hands, as his most trusted companion. Glorfindel had been by Elrond's side in the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, and had witnessed the devastation in Elrond's eyes when his king fell. That was a blow that Elrond did not recover from quickly. Even now, there was a shadow of sadness in his eyes whenever Gil-Galad's name was mentioned.

Though he was greatly saddened at the death of his king, Elrond still did not lose his ability to love. Glorfindel thought back to Elrond's wedding to Celebrían with a smile. He had known from the moment that Elrond and Celebrían met that they were perfectly suited for each other. He had been their staunchest supporter, urging them both not to let the events of the time come between them. Elrond was far too serious most of the time, taking the weight and concerns of all Arda upon his own shoulders. Celebrían had been able to lighten that burden and help him find the time to relax, to play and smile again. She was exactly what Elrond had needed, his greatest ally and best friend. Her attack and subsequent departure had nearly destroyed Elrond. For a long time, he withdrew into himself. The elf lord had been unable to comfort his sons or his daughter, to control the rage that his sons had exhibited, or to find a reason to convince Arwen to remain in Imladris.

The only reason that Elrond had not left with Celebrían to journey to Valinor was that he knew his duty to Arda was not yet finished. Though he did not know what part it was he must play, he knew that it was important for him to stay. That sense of duty held him here, but it did not bring him joy. After Celebrían's departure, he was a serious, unsmiling elf. He still worked to help and heal all who sought his aid, and he never failed to have a kind word for those who needed it, but the depth of sorrow and pain in him could be seen by all. Time worked to blunt the raw grief and helped him begin to interact more easily with those around him again, and he sought to repair the wounds that his family had been dealt.

When Arathorn was killed in battle against the orcs, Elrond had opened his home and his heart to the fatherless child. Even knowing that he would one day face the death of this mortal being, he took young Aragorn in and raised him as a son, loving him as much as he did his other children. It was Elrond's acceptance of the child and his mother that had led to the rest of his household accepting them as family. Thus, Estel grew up with a mother, a father, two brothers, and the love of the entire household.

And now… Glorfindel shook his head sadly. Elrond would lose not only his youngest son to mortality, but his daughter as well. Though the separation would cause him unimaginable pain, Elrond had given Aragorn his blessing to wed his daughter, with one stipulation only. Now that Aragorn was king, that stipulation had been met, and Arwen had gladly wed Aragorn. Glorfindel turned his attention once more to the group in the courtyard. Arwen sat beside Aragorn and she had easily joined in with the laughter and teasing. After all, they had been her brothers long before they had become Aragorn's. She was well able to hold her own with them. The look on Elrond's face as he watched her was not one of pain, but of joy. He would grieve their parting greatly, but for now, while he was with them, he would take pleasure in the obvious love and happiness between his daughter and foster son. The peredhel loved them both immensely and wanted only their happiness.

A smile crossed Glorfindel's face as he thought back to that moment, many centuries ago, when he had been given a choice. Mandos had given him a choice whether to consider his time in Arda finished and go on to Valinor, or to return to Middle-earth and continue serving the son of Eärendil, one he had died to protect. Glorfindel had not hesitated a moment before making his choice. His duty had been left unfinished in his opinion, and he had been glad to return and serve Elrond. Moments like this only made him more sure that his choice had been correct. It had been his greatest honor to serve Elrond. The Peredhel was one of the noblest and most selfless beings that Glorfindel had ever met, and it was his privilege to count Elrond as his friend.

While Elrond was counted among the wise and considered a master of healing and of lore, his greatest gift was his ability to love.

At that moment, Elrond looked up and saw Glorfindel in the shadows and waved him over to join them. Glorfindel nodded and left the shadows behind to join his family and friends in the sunlight.


End file.
